brutalagefandomcom-20200216-history
Fierce Beast
Red Fierce Beast (Defense Tank with the ability to deal damage) Skills # Chest Strike: Attack enemy, with a 50% chance to inflict Healing Forbidden effect on the enemy for 2 rounds. # Overwhelming Press: Deal damage to all enemies by a certain percentage of its max HP, with a 75% chance to reduce enemies' ATK in 2 rounds. # Lunch Time: Hit the ground and summon a shark from underground to bite enemy, and steal 30% max HP from the enemy. Leader Skill: Increase 25% defense of the team. Skill Analysis # Chest Strike: The damage Chest Strike can deal is only subject to ATK, but Healing Forbidden effect is quite a useful one, for it brings unexpected advantage. # Overwhelming Press: This skill is kind of awkward when skill level is not very high. The damage and the debuff are not very promising, but the situation changes when the skill is upgraded to the maximum, cause then OP allows you to control enemies and threat those with low HP. # Lunch Time: This is no doubt the core skill of Red Fierce Beast, with tons of damage, if your max HP is quite considerable, you may get to kill some enemies. Meanwhile, stealing 30% HP guarantees a sustained existence in the battlefield. Tips: When deploying Red Fierce Beast, pay attention to the opponent’s formation. If they have a strong blue partner with high ATK, you can let Red Fierce Beast absorb damage and protect teammates. Recommended War Patterns Red Fierce Beast’s skills are related to HP, so better emphasize on HP, but don’t forget about the other stats. *'Hippo of 2 + Hippo of 2 + Bull of 2' Blue Fierce Beast (Defense Tank with the ability to inflict Buffs) Skills # Chest Strike: Attack enemy, with a 50% chance to inflict Healing Forbidden effect on enemy for 2 rounds. # Sharp Jab: Attack an enemy 2 times, and deal damage to the enemy by a certain percentage of its max HP. In each attack, it has a 75% chance to reduce enemy's ATK and DEF for 2 rounds. # Protracted Warfare: Inflict Unyielding effect on the team for 1 round, and Immunity effect for 2 rounds. Leader Skill: Increase 25% defense of the team. Skill Analysis # Chest Strike The damage Chest Strike can deal is only subject to ATK, but Healing Forbidden effect is quite a useful one, for it brings unexpected advantage. # Sharp Jab: This skill is somewhat like an enhanced Overwhelming Press. When it comes to dealing damage, the maximum skill could be really impressive with its debuffs. If you have to mention a weakness, then it’s that it can only be cast to one enemy at a time. # Protracted Warfare: This is Blue Fierce Beast’s core skill. Immunity protects teammates from debuffs, and Unyielding effect prevents teammates from getting killed. Tips: Blue Fierce Beast can well protect its teammates, and if you are encountered by green enemies with high ATK, or with controls, by deploying Blue Fierce Beast, you may get to turn the tables when things have gone worse. Recommended War Patterns Due to the fact that Blue Fierce Beast’s main purpose on the battlefield is to cast skills rather than deal damage, war patterns have to be heavily focused on RES and SPD, meanwhile, HP and DEF cannot be neglected. *'Hippo of 2 + Rabbit of 2 + Bull of 2' Green Fierce Beast (Defense Tank with the ability to revive teammates) Skills # Chest Strike: Attack enemy, with a 50% chance to inflict Healing Forbidden effect on enemy for 2 rounds. # Overwhelming Press: Deal damage to all enemies by a certain percentage of its max HP, with a 75% chance to reduce enemies' ATK in 2 rounds. # Don’t Play Dead: Revive a defeated teammate and average the HP of the team. Leader Skill: Increase 25% defense of the team. Skill Analysis # Chest Strike: The damage Chest Strike can deal is only subject to ATK, but Healing Forbidden effect is quite a useful one, for it brings unexpected advantage. # Overwhelming Press: This skill kind of awkward when skill level is not very high. The damage and the debuff are not very promising, but the situation changes when the skill is upgraded to the maximum, because then Overwhelming Press allows you to control enemies and threat those with low HP. # Don’t Play Dead: This is the key core skill and is really helpful for it brings a teammate back to life. Probably the most useful reviving skill! Tips: Green Fierce Beast is very much capable of taking damage from red opponents, so make sure to put your DEF tank in the right place. Recommended War Pattern Green Fierce Beast cannot be restrained easily, but it can either deal much damage, so just focus more on HP. *'Hippo of 2 + Hippo of 2 + Bull of 2'